Aries
Aries, "The White Lamb", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, and was formerly owned by Karen Lilica and Sorano Aguria. Profile and Stats *'Alias': The White Lamb, The Ram *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Classification': Celestial Spirit, Twelve Zodiac *'Gender': Female *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Purple *'Hair Color': Pink *'Attire': White and fluffy, wool-like clothing *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Wool Magic, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Wool Bomb, Wool Wall, Wool Cushion *'Weaknesses': Can't stay in the human world for a long time as it may result in her death. Power Ranking *'Class': B-Class *'Attack Potency': Building level *'Speed': Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': Wall level *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Several Meters *'Intelligence': Normal *'Fighting Ability': Experienced (Aries has shown considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat, even using a jump spin kick against Leo right before Caelum shot them) Appearance Aries is a female spirit who resembles a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. Aries usually wears clothes that have a wool-like style, white and fluffy. In her very first appearance, Aries did not have a satchel on her waist and her neck was covered in white wool rather than the pink wool shown in her recent appearance. Personality Aries is very shy, modest and polite. She frequently apologizes, even if she didn't do anything wrong to her owner. Still, she is very sweet and able to appreciate how kind of an owner Lucy is. She is quite easily frightened. Despite this, she is very obedient and willing to fight for her owner. History Plot Abilities Wool Magic: Aries' Magic allows her to create and manipulate pink wool that covers opponents by distracting them, sending them into a relaxed and comfortable state. Aries is able to create enough wool to entangle many opponents at once, as well as use it underwater. *'Wool Bomb': Aries conjures a massive amount of Magical wool around her opponents, in which she can ambush them in any given direction and lull them into a relaxed state, bringing the battle to her advantage. *'Wool Shot': Aries blasts little bursts of pink wool at her foes which attach to them, and, like her Wool Bomb attack, feels warm and relaxing to the recipient. *'Wool Wall': Aries conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects her from attacks, and like her other wool attack, feels very soft. *'Wool Cushion': Aries conjures a massive woolen cushion that spirals from the ground. It acts as an airbag which allows those falling from high ground to remain unharmed. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Aries cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Relationships * Battles * Trivia *The astrological sign Aries means Ram, a male sheep, whose wool was known more famously as the Golden Fleece. Aries, however, is a female, and uses pink wool. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Immortal Category:Fairy Tail Characters